


Menatap Cermin

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Self Confidence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Anon dibayangi sosok yang bukan dirinya. #MariBerpuisi





	Menatap Cermin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** All Poetry.

.

.

.

Tidak satu dua kali Anon menatap cermin  
Menatap baik-baik bayang di dalamnya  
Menyapa dalam diam bayang di dalamnya

Siapa sih bayang di dalam cermin itu?  
Apakah itu dirinya, Anon yang terpantul balik?  
Atau justru kakak kembarnya, Kanon yang kerap membayang?

Anon kembali menatap sang bayang  
Serupa, wajahnya dan wajah sang bayang  
Asing, kesan itu yang Anon dapat setelah menatap

Bayangan Anon, jelas itu bayangan Anon  
Namun entah mengapa Anon merasa asing  
Entah mengapa Anon gagal mengenalinya

Lalu satu pertanyaan muncul,  
Apa itu Kanon yang membayanginya?  
Apa itu Kanon yang merebut identitasnya?

Tapi tapi tapi  
Kanon itu kakak kembarnya  
Kanon itu sahabat terbaiknya!

Kanon itu ...  
Orang yang luar-dalamnya dicita-citakan Anon

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
